


Something Darker Than Black

by Bandsovermisters



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Demonic References, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsovermisters/pseuds/Bandsovermisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asylum owner, Emily Howand, is thrown into a dark and twist new reality when her new patients arrive. Luke, Michael, Calum and Ashton show her what life (and death) have in store for this dear girl. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yea. But be careful. Anything could happen especially when it comes to the boys and I.” He stood up nodding. <br/>“Don’t worry about me, Ashton. I’ve been through a lot.” I open the door. “Come on. I’ll lead you to your cell.”<br/>He walked out the door and starts up the stairs with me following behind. “Not when it comes to us, Emily. We’re different.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction not only in this format but first fanfic ever! I want hear want you think of it. I haven't finished but comments and likes give me motivation to keep writing! Thank you so much for checking my story out!   
> ~Bandsovermisters

I drove up to the large building at the top of the hill outside of town. The building I owned. The building I opened. All to protect the citizens of this fine town. The mayor and I worked together to build and run this facility. 5 years after the official opening, it's running smoothly with over 200 patients who call this place "home". The gray cement walls blocked off 1405 cells with solid metal doors and 14 treatment rooms. I, Emily Howand, is the owner of this lovely mental asylum.

My dark blue Honda Civic rolled into the open parking spot right beside the front doors of the large building. I turned the keys to engine and grabbed my briefcase from the passenger seat. Stepping out of the car, I smoothed out my dark purple pencil skirt and placed my keys in my small black purse. People say I'm the most successful 20 year old in town. I mean I did start a whole insane facility when I was just 15 years old. It was not a normal age to be having these ideas but I saw many societal problems that many people brushed off. I simply saw these problems and needed to fix them.

The black shiny high heels clicked as I walked up the cement stairs. Forest surrounded the hill. It was so nice and calm. I pulled the handle of one of the large wooden doors, just enough so I could creep inside. The smell of medicine and desperation rushed into my nose. The sounds of groans, banging on metal and the clicking of a computer keyboard rang in my ears. The smells and sounds of my work.

"Good morning, Miss. Howand." A short blond teenage girl sat at the front desk of the facility. She stopped her typing and looked up at me.

"Hello, Juliet. What do I have to do today?" I asked walking up to the desk.

"4 new patients arrived this morning. As well as a package came with them. The police brought them here. They let me have the package and Mrs. Wilson put them into cells." Juliet nodded before putting a medium size wooden box on the counter.

"Should I book an appointment with the new patients, Miss. Howand?" I picked up the wooden box. It wasn't heavy but there was something inside.

"Uhh... Yes please, Juliet. What time is it now?" I slide my eyes away from the box and down at the girl.

"10:32am, Miss." Juliet looked at the time on the computer before back at me.

"Alright. Have the youngest in the dark room at 11:00am for me please." I smiled at her before turning and walking over to my office door.

"Yes, Miss. Howand." She went back to her typing. I turned the doorknob to my office door, stepping in and flicking on the light. My desk and shelves came into view when light filled the room. It wasn't a very big office, but it was organized. I tried to keep it like that. I set my stuff on my desk and hung my coat in the small closet. I sighed sitting on the black chair behind my desk. I spotted the box that was given to me in the corner of my eye. I pulled it over to me and took out a pair of scissors. I cut the clear tape that held the wooden box closed. In one straight line, two pieces of tape was cut enough I could open the box. I open the box just a crack. I tried to take a look but there wasn't enough light. Without a second thought, I opened it all the way.

There was 4 items inside and an envelope. A stuffed gray penguin with the name Luke embroidered on its stomach, a pikachu onesie for a teen, a red and white bandana, and a soccer ball keychain. In cursive writing, the envelope read To Their New Home. The boys came together? Or was there more?

I took out with seemed to be a letter and open the folds of the white, dust covered envelope. I pulled out the piece of paper inside. It was crumpled, torn and quite dusty as well. It was folded in thirds and you could see the writing curling around on the inside of the page. I nodded almost like I was reassuring myself it was safe to open the letter. My slightly pale fingers lifted the fold up, revealing a cursive letter.

_Dear New Home,_

I was confused. Were they suppose to be here? If not, where are they suppose to be? I continued reading.

_I hope you’ve had a chance to meet and talk with the boys. Oops… But they were suppose to be together. If they haven’t told you anything yet, let them warm up to you. They’ve had a hard past. Oh!... Their names! Lucas Robert Hemmings is the youngest. He prefers Luke though. The one that looks asian is Calum Thomas Hood. He isn’t asian though. He’s Kiwi. The one with bright color hair is Michael Gordon Clifford. He’s loud but the nicest thing ever! And finally the oldest is Ashton Fletcher Irwin. He’s sweet as sugar. Probably the kindest out of all these boys. If you have anymore questions just ask them. Thank you so much for taking them in._

There was a signature but it was so smudged I couldn’t read it. I sighed. They seemed like brothers. But hard past? Were they referring to what got them into the asylum? Impossible. That probably happened after the letter was written. But then what was their past?

A knock on the door made me jump out of my seat. “Miss. Howand?” A voice came from the other side of the door.

I took a deep breath before answering. “Yes, Juliet?”

“It’s 11am. The youngest is in the dark room waiting for you.” The voice said again.

“Alright. Thank You.” I sighed as I began to place the 4 items and letter back into the box. Maybe it could help me talk to the boys. Picking up the box and straightening out my shirt, I walked out of the room.

I passed by Juliet, who was back at her desk, and into a long hallway. There weren’t many lights and all these cells were empty. It was the second floor that was filled with patients. The last door on the left at the end of the hall was the dark room. There was a window that faced the hallway. You could see inside but from the room, you couldn’t see anything. Wanting to take a look at the boy before talking to him, I grabbed the empty file hanging on the door and stood in front of the window, looking in. A tall blond boy sat at the table. The letter said he was the youngest. Lucas was the name if I could remember correctly. He looked kind of curled up. You could tell he didn’t want to be there. Or at least scared to be there. I sighed before heading over to the door and opened it. The boy looked up as soon as I stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my one of my favorite Tumblr blog said she really liked the first chapter. I feel on top of the world. I was going to hold off on the second chapter but I'm itching to upload it. You get to meet the first 2 boys in this chapter!! I hope you all love it. Remember to tell me what you think. It helps me a lot. :)  
> ~Bandsovermisters

“Hello.” I smiled warmly. “I’m Emily Howand but please just call me Emily.” The blond nodded. “What’s your name?” I asked even though I already knew it. I sat down across the small table from him place the box on the floor and the file on the table.

He shifted uncomfortably. “L-Luke H-Hemmings.”

“Okay, Luke.” I wrote down his name in the file. “How old are you Luke?”

“N-nighteen.” He practically whispered.

“19? Alright.” I continued to write in the file. “What’s your birthday?”

“J-july 16, 1996.” Luke sighed.

“Now do you know what you did to get in here?”

“The p-police said it was b-because I killed 7 teens. But I had to, Emily! They w-were h-hurting my friends!” He stood up with an extreme worried look on his face.

“Mr. Hemmings. Please sit back down. Don’t worry about it. It was a simple question. Now, why didn’t you just talk to the bullies? Why did you kill them.”

Luke leaned in towards me. “T-they told m-me.” He whispered.

“Who told you?” I asked. He sat back down.

“I can't t-tell you they’re w-watching.” He said still in a whisper.

Another one of these cases. Wouldn’t be the first time the “voices” had told them to do something. I sighed “Alright Mr. Hemmings. Thank you so much for your time.” I stood up walking over the black phone that hung on the wall. Pressing a few numbers, I called Mrs. Wilson, the nurse. She picked up right away. “Yes please bring in the next boy.”

“Yes, Miss. Howand.” She said hanging up.

“Calum?” I heard Luke asked behind me. “He’s here?”

I turned and looked at him. “You guys came in at different times?”

He looked at me confused. “I-I guess. Is M-Michael and A-Ashton here?”

“Yes. They’re all upstairs.”

“H-How do you know our n-names?” He looked at me with bright blue eyes. Something showed a bit of innocence.

“The police left a box.” I walked over to the package, picking it up and placing it on the table. “There was a letter and a few items.” I pulled out the penguin and the letter.

“T-that’s m-mine.” He reached out for it.

“I thought so.” I handed it to him. We don’t normally let them have items in the cells but it look really important to him. “Do you know who wrote this letter?” I handed him the crumpled page.

He read through it before looking back up at me. “N-no. B-but everything in t-this letter i-is true.” Luke nodded.

“May I ask about your past?” I placed the letter back in the box.

“N-No. It’s h-hard to t-talk a-about.” Luke almost sunk deeper into his chair when I said the word ‘past’. “I c-can’t r-remember much a-anyways. B-but the w-writer of the l-letter must have k-known us t-tons or t-they-”

“Mrs. Howand? Here’s the next boy.” Mrs. Wilson stood at the door with a tall boy. He had a few tattoos on his arm. His black hair was highlighted in the front. He stood there staring at Luke.

“Hey Luke.” He whispered.

“Hi C-Calum” Luke stuttered.

“Do you want me to take him back to the cell?” Mrs. Wilson asked.

I looked between the boys. They stared at each other like the were in deep conversation but nothing was said. I could tell they had an interesting connection. “Um, Yeah please, Mrs Wilson.” I finally torn my eyes off of the boys.

“Alright. Come o-”

“Luke, Please follow Mrs.Wilson back upstairs. She’ll help you get fully settled in your cell.” I interrupted her. Luke looked away from Calum and at me before moving his eyes to Mrs. Wilson. He swallowed hard before standing up and followed Mrs. Wilson out the door. “Calum, please have a seat.” I sat back down myself after I heard the door click shut. the dark haired boy nodded before sitting where Luke sat.

“So you’re name is Calum Thomas Hood, correct? I’m Emily.” I opened the new empty file Mrs. Wilson left on the table.

“How do you know my name?” He raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

I didn’t want to tell him about the letter just yet. “Luke asked about you, Michael and Ashton.”

“They’re here?” He shot straight up in his chair.

“I believe so.” I nodded. “Anyways how old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“Birth date?”

“January, 25, 1996” He sighed. “Why does this matter?”

“Because we keep records of our patients here at the asylum.” I looked up from my writing.

“Don’t mental asylums torture people?”

“Not here. We’re here to cure.” I smiled. Calum rolled his eyes. “Now, why did the police bring you here?”

“Because I was apparently see shit that didn’t exist.”

“Pardon?” I was confused.

He leans in. “You see Emily, I see things… what’s the word? Differently. I see things normal people don’t see.” He smirks leaning back again. I stared at him. See things differently?

“What do you see?” I asked, not knowing what to write down.

“Life and death.” He chuckles. “Weird I know.”

“Alright.” I quickly wrote down a few things. “What about these?” I laid the three items on the table. “Any of these yours?”

Taking a closer look, Calum sat up scanning the objects. His face went still when her saw the keychain. “Yea.” Is all he said.

“The keychain?” I picked it up and handed it over. He took it, feeling the ball attached to it.

“Where did you find this?”

“When the police dropped you guys off, he left this box. It had this stuff and this letter.” I handed the sheet of paper. Quickly, he read it through. “Do you know anything about it?”

He shook his head. “Do you know who wrote it?”

“No.” I sighed. “I was hoping you would tell me.”

“Oh.” He looked back at the keychain. “May I keep this?”

I nodded. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” He smiled. I knew the interview was done, so I got up and called Mrs. Wilson again, asking her to bring down the next boy.

“Are you going to try and cure something you can’t?” Calum said, looking up.

I turned and my blue eyes met his brown. “I have many cases over the past 5 years, Mr. Hood. And I can promise you we have cured most patients in this asylum.”

“What about the other bit that you couldn’t cure? What happened to those people?”

“We continue to try and save them. They just have to stay longer than others” I nodded hesitantly. It wasn’t that I didn’t know, it was that I’ve never gotten asked these questions before.

“You mean torture them until they can’t take it anymore so they try and kill themselves or they die on their own.” Calum leaned his chair up against the wall behind him. I stared at the boy. It wasn’t like that at all. Or was it? Did he know something I didn’t? No. He was getting in my head. This asylum is only here to help. “And the sad thing, is that a beautiful young lady has to run and own it. When everything crashes and burns, the young lady will go down with it. So, sweetheart, you need to get out of this as soon as possible. Run while you still can before they come back to bite” He smirked.

Something slammed against the wall behind me, making me jump. I spun around to see the door wide open. Mrs. Wilson and a colour haired boy stood in the opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE REST OF THE BOYS. LEARN MORE OF THE BOYS WOOHOO!   
> Sorry. I'm excited. ~Bandsovermisters

“Clifford!” Calum stood up. “What’s up buddy?”   
“Hood!” Michael smiled. “Nothin’ much!”  
“Alright, that’s enough. Calum follow Mrs. Wilson back to your cell please.” I said with a stern voice.   
I watched Calum roll his eyes and walk out with Mrs. Wilson not far behind.  
“Aren’t mental asylums suppose to be on complete lockdown? And full of possessed people?” Michael broke me out of my thoughts.   
“It’s the 21st century. We give slight freedom. And as for the ‘touched’ people, they’re under full surveillance at the top floor. So you don’t have to worry about our special guests, Mr. Clifford.” I nodded, sitting back down.   
“Oh I’m not worried. I just didn’t want the pretty women to have nightmares.” He winked, moving to the other side of the table. “But if you ever do, you know where I am.” Michael smirked.  
“Okay, let's get started. I’m Emily. Michael Clifford, is it?” I opened up the folder.  
“The one and only.” He leaned back in his chair.  
“Age?”  
“Nineteen. But for you, any number you want. Including my phone number.” Michael laughed slightly.  
“Birthday date?” I brushed off his comment.  
“November 20, 1995”  
“Reason for entry?”   
“I’m crazy.” He smirks. “In bed.”  
“Crazy as in?” Once again ignoring him.  
“I like setting fire to things. Watching them burn slowly. But don’t worry, princess. You’re already smoking hot. I can’t light fire to something that’s already burning.” He winked once again. This time I felt a little redness on my cheeks.   
“Ah! There we go. Got the pretty women red. I promise you that won’t be the only time. If you know what I mean.” Michael pointed out.  
I cleared my throat. “Alright, One more thing. Do any of these things belong to you?” I pulled out the last two items.   
His gaze landed on yellow folded up onesie. “Nope.”  
I slide the fabric over to him. “Take it, Michael.”  
“It’s not mine.”  
“You sure?” I smirked this time.  
“Yup.”  
“Alright.” I turned to get the letter but in the corner of my eye I watched him take the outfit and placed it on his lap. Smiling, I handed him the letter. “Know anything about this?”  
Like the other boys, he read it over and shook his head. “Nope. Sorry.” He shrugged. I let out a small sigh.   
“Alright.” I got up and called Mrs. Wilson asking for the final boy.   
“But I would be careful, Honey.” I turned and looked at Michael. “Things are going to be shaken up soon so call me when you need too.” He smiled.  
“What are you talking about?” I looked at him.  
“Let’s just say mental asylum patients can get a little out of control.” He shrugged. I was about to ask him what he knew about, the door open revealing the middle aged women and a curly haired boy. He looked a little more older than the rest of the boys. “Look like I’m heading back. You know where to find me sweet sweet Emily.” Michael stood up and walked out the door. “I’ll see you later, Ashton!” He yelled behind him as he began down the hall.   
Mrs. Wilson ran after him leaving Ashton and I in the dark room alone. “Hello, Ashton. I’m Emily. It’s Ashton Irwin, right?”  
“That’s me.” He smiled, showing his dimples. He walked slowly across the room, pulling out the chair all the boys were in and sat down. I followed, sitting across from him.  
“How old are you?” I asked pulling out the final file Mrs. Wilson left.  
“Twenty One years old.”   
“And birth date?”  
“July, 7th, 1994”  
“Now do you know why you brought here?” I said, looking up.   
“Suicide. This is the 4th time the police caught me trying to kill myself.” Ashton shifted in his seat looking down.  
“4th time being caught? How many time including not being caught?” I frowned.  
He whispered something quietly but I could make out a ‘7’.  
“What causes this?” I felt my face shape with worry.  
“I don’t know. Depression, I guess.” He kept his face down.  
“No one’s telling you too? Like voices or anything.” He shakes his head.  
“It’s okay Ashton. I’m here for you.” I placed my hand on his, which made him look up and smile again. We stared at each other is silence for a few moments but it felt like hours.  
I was the first to clear my throat and look away. “I bet this is yours.” I picked up the bandana from the box. He nodded and took it from my hands. “And please tell me you know something about this letter too.” I handed him the piece of paper as well.  
Reading through it, he nodded. “Gosh. I’ve always wondered what was inside this box. John Feldmann is the guy who wrote this. He took care of us for about five-six years. Each of our parents left us on the streets. Some earlier than others but Luke, Calum, Michael and I were all on the streets, family less. Because we had problems. John found us and took us in. Michael and Luke didn’t really get along until they were older but for the rest of us, we were all the brothers we never had. When I was twelve and the boys were ten, John disappeared. We didn’t know where he went. But by the sounds of the letter, I think he knew he was leaving and hoped we stayed together. We didn’t though. After we realized he wasn’t coming back, everyone went their separate ways. I found this box but never wanted to open. I carried it throughout the years. And then I was brought here it got taken away. I’m happy I got to figure out what was inside though.”  
“Wow. So you have no idea where this John Feldmann is?” I asked, trying to figure it out.  
“Nope. I would love to tell you though. He was a great man.” Ashton sighed.  
“Alright, thank you though. For this information.” I stood up from my chair.  
“Yea. But be careful. Anything could happen especially when it comes to the boys and I.” He stood up nodding.   
“Don’t worry about me, Ashton. I’ve been through a lot.” I open the door. “Come on. I’ll lead you to your cell.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading guys. If you like it a lot, share it with your friends. Or reblog it on Tumblr (Mine is Bandsovermisters) I love you all so much <3  
> ~Bandsovermisters

He walked out the door and starts up the stairs with me following behind. “Not when it comes to us, Emily. We’re different.”  
“Believe me. I’ve been through so many ‘different’ people. I promise you I’m able to cure you boys and get you with a suitable family.”  
“No.” Ashton stopped mid stairs.  
“What do you mean no?” I stopped as well.  
He turned around. “We need to find John. The boys and I don’t need families. We need each other. We don’t need to be cured. We came here for a reason. We don’t know it but I do know you can help us.”  
I stared at him. He was right, There was a feeling they were suppose to be here. I don’t know why though. “So then what should we do?”  
“You need to release us.” Ashton looked me dead in the eye. He was tense.   
“I cannot do that. That is against not only my rules but the law.”  
“Emily we are going to burn this place down if you don’t let us out.” The curly haired boy shook his head.   
“I’m sorry. I can not let that happen. I’ll help in anyway I can but I can not let you go.” I sighed.Ashton nodded and began up the stairs again. I followed him closely. We passed by the second floor door and started up the second staircase which lead us to our floor. When we reached the locked door, Ashton let me pass and I typed in the electronic passcode.The door opened, letting us in. I walked to second mental door on the left and unlocked it.   
“Where’s the rest of the boys?” Ashton said standing in the doorway of the cell.   
I pointed to the three around him. “Michael is in front of you, Luke beside you and Calum beside Michael.” He nodded, stepping into the cell. It was a small space. Nothing but cement and a bed that hung by chains off the wall. I closed the door as he turned to face me. The small closable window showed his eyes through the door.   
“What is your happiness, Emily?” Ashton looked at me straight in the eye. I stood there staring back, unknowing what to say. All my years of living, my time has focused on work. Make sure everything goes smoothly. I never had time for friends or partners. I only see you family on Christmas when I fly out there for a few days. Work was really the only thing I do.   
“Friends I guess.” I lied with a smile. “What about you? What made you happy?”  
He raised an eyebrow at me before answering. “A girl name Bryana. She was the only one who could make me calm when I was depressed. Her smile lit up my world . She knew me than just a suicidal boy.”   
“Where is she? What happened to her?”   
“She just disappeared. Stopped talking to me. Some say she went crazy. Some said she was checked into here.” Ashton looked down at the bandana. “I miss her. She for my birthday when I was 8. Everyone knew we were going to be those childhood friends that ended up dating in our teens.”   
I laughed. My sister had a friend like that. They moved away before anything could happen between them though. “Well I have a lunch to go to. I’ll see how you’re doing later.” Ashton nodded, trying to hide him wiping tears away.   
I sighed as I turned to see all the other boys’ windows closed. The boys were family. They needed each other. Having an idea, I walked in a circle, opening each of the solid metal windows belonging to the guys. I could watch them interact on the cameras from my office. See what they say or do. Nodding at my plans, I walked back down the stairs to my office. As I passed by Juliet, I asked her to cancel my lunch.  
A beeping sound went off to inform me my computer has started up. My familiar background loaded up showing my parents, my sister and I. We were standing around the Christmas tree, smiling. The picture was probably taken 2 years ago. It was the last time I saw them.   
I clicked the file icon on the side of the desktop. All past and present patients names showed up one by one as the computer loaded. I clicked on the search bar at the top of the screen and typed in “Bryana”. Soon only one name showed on the screen. Bryana Holly. Ashton’s girl is here. My screen showed a beautiful blond as the file appeared. I scrolled down beginning to read her data.   
Name: Bryana Holly  
Age: 22 years old  
Birthday: July 12, 1993  
Reason entry: Possessed, Extremely Dangerous  
Cell: 1395, Full security lockdown  
Notes: Unable for living, incurable, demonic possession   
My jaw dropped. Bryana is the most dangerous patient here at the asylum. She sounded so perfect when Ashton explained her. What those people said, about her going crazy, was true. True love was destroyed all because of a rare and extremely dangerous case. Ashton’s happiness was gone because of witchcraft.   
I shut down the files and opened up the video camera icon also on my desktop. All video cameras, inside and out, appeared on the screen.


End file.
